1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for simulating complex client-server transactions which mimic real transactions during realistic time periods and initiated from realistic geographies over actual network topologies.
2. Background of the Invention
Whereas the determination of a publication, technology, or product as prior art relative to the present invention requires analysis of certain dates and events not disclosed herein, no statements made within this Background of the Invention shall constitute an admission by the Applicants of prior art unless the term “Prior Art” is specifically stated. Otherwise, all statements provided within this Background section are “other information” related to or useful for understanding the invention.
Many online commerce services are provided in a generalized client-server arrangement wherein client devices are interconnected to one or more server systems via one or more computer networks. The client devices, such as personal computers and web-enabled cell phones, are often geographically separated from the server(s), such that when a transaction, such as booking a flight reservation, ordering a book from an online bookstore, or accessing an online bank account, is performed, many modules of software on the client and at the server(s) are executed, and many links of network, including protocol conversions, error corrections, etc., are utilized.
As application programs on servers become more and more complex re-using modules of software from other programs, as client devices become more capable and thus more complex in their own configurations, and as networks become more interconnected and advanced, it becomes increasing likely that a problem or error will occur during such a transaction. Similarly, it has become increasingly more difficult to determine the source of each error, to replicate each error, and to correct each error.
Many tools have been developed to simulate user transactions in client-server arrangements, both for lab use, and for use in the field. However, many problems still remain elusive due to limitations of these tools and the technologies they employ, which continues to result in high labor costs and high loss-of-opportunity costs when a user is unable to complete a commercial transaction.